Ya Tebya Lyublyu
by Rika Ivanov de Hiwatari
Summary: Y heme aquí, dentro de éste hotel y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti. ¿Te veré? Ja, claro que sí. Es lógico. Después de todo él es tan primo tuyo como mío. Estoy pensando en irme, tal vez así no te vea. A ti y a Ella. Como la odio, porque sí: la odio, con toda mi alma y corazón, a ella, por quitarte de mi lado, por separarnos… Y aún después de dos años no puedo olvidarte


_Una aclaración: Mi anterior cuenta fue HACKEADA. Exactamente, una persona se robó mi cuenta porque le pareció gracioso y pues todos mis fics se fueron a la basura, junto con sus maravillosos reviews. Disculpen las inconveniencias, prometo ponerme al corriente con todo._

**Resumen:** Y heme aquí, dentro de éste hotel y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti. ¿Te veré? Ja… claro que sí. Es lógico, después de todo él es tan primo tuyo como mío.

Estoy pensando en irme… Tal vez así no te vea. A ti… y a Ella.  
Como la odio, porque sí: la odio, con toda mi alma y corazón, a ella, por quitarte de mi lado, por separarnos…

—

Y aún después de dos años no puedo olvidarte. Tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias...

Y quien diría que después de profesarme ése profundo "amor" éste se rompería tan fácil como el más fino y delicado cristal...

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universe) & OOC (Out of Character).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, éstos son del Mangaka _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solamente es un fic de una Fan para otro Fan. Enjoy it!

**Aclaración:** _Ya Tebya Lyublyu_ significa **Te Amo** en idioma Ruso. "_Shinku no Kizuato__" _significa **La cicatriz Escarlata** en idioma Japonés.

Con todo mi amor para **Kat Ivanov **y** Tatii Cx**.

Disculpen si el formato sale todo pegado y así, no se que sucede, en mi pc se ve bien, pero cuando subo el capítulo se ve todo junto ):

**.**

**.**

"**Ya Tebya Lyublyu"**

**.**

**.**

_**[[**__**•**__**Shinku no Kizuato**__**•**__**]]**_

Y heme aquí, dentro de éste hotel; lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti. ¿Te veré? Ja… claro que sí. Es lógico, después de todo él es tan primo tuyo como mío.

Estoy pensando en irme… tal vez así no te vea. A ti… y a ella.

Como la odio, porque sí: la odio. Con toda mi alma y corazón. A Ella, por quitarte de mi lado, por separarnos.

Sumido en mis pensamientos escucho como alguien toca a mi puerta. Es Naruto, vino a decirme que teníamos que bajar porque la limusina ya nos estaba esperando fuera del hotel.

Sin más remedio salgo y lo paso de largo sin dirigirle la mirada o decirle un simple "_gracias_". Te preguntarás, ¿desde cuándo soy así? No lo recuerdo bien, no sé si fue desde que lo nuestro dejo de importarte o desde que me diste el adiós definitivo. No importa, ya que Naruto sabe el porqué de mi actitud, él es el único, junto con Sakura, que sabe de lo nuestro, de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, y sinceramente le estoy muy agradecido. Fue capaz de comprenderme y no me juzgó. Después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

Salimos los dos y nos metemos al ascensor junto con Sakura, quien nos estaba esperando dentro de éste. Bajamos y ya en el lobby cada uno pidió su respectivo abrigo, pues que la noche aquí en las Vegas es sumamente fría.

¿Las Vegas?

Si, aquí me encuentro.

Sai no pudo haber escogido lugar más escandaloso para casarse, pero, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Él es así.

Una vez que abordamos la limusina le pedimos al chofer que nos lleve al hotel Bellagio, ahí es donde será la boda civil. Al llegar a nuestro destino, disimulo muy bien y no grito por la emoción como Naruto y Sakura, aunque realmente he quedado maravillado con el hotel. Ciertamente es hermoso.

En la puerta principal, junto a la recepción, nos pidieron nuestros respectivos nombres para registrarnos y después poder ingresar al salón en donde se llevaría acabo el evento.

Una vez dentro del salón pude escuchar muchísimas voces, las voces de los invitados. Verdaderamente es una boda grande, calculo que serán de 1,000 a 1,500 invitados. No dudo que Sai haya invitado hasta el cantinero de la esquina, pero bueno, él es el encargado.

A pesar de haber llegado apenas hace unos cuantos segundos, noto a un grupo de mujeres que me observan y comienzan a cuchichear, odio que hagan eso; simulo que no lo noto, a pesar de que es algo tan obvio el que me comen con la mirada. Si supieran… no son mi tipo. Y por mucho.

Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre, e inmediatamente siento como un peso extra en mi espalda ocasiona casi caiga al suelo de boca. Sai…

— ¡Sasuke, qué bueno que viniste! Muchos creyeron que no lo harías, pero le dije a Gaara que no eras tan desalmado como para dejarme plantado el día de mi boda. ¡Después de todo eres el padrino!

Cierto, soy el padrino. Por poco lo olvido y no vengo a la fiesta. Realmente Sai me hubiera odiado.

— Hmp.

— Bueno, nos vemos primito, voy a ver a la novia.

— Si Gaara te oyera decir eso, ten por seguro que serías hombre muerto— respondo a su comentario.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! Hay veces en las que Gaa-chan puede ser realmente aterrador. Capaz y termina poniéndome en abstinencia, o peor ¡me castra!

— Exagerado— no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante su ocurrencia, pero es cierto. Gaara puede dar mucho miedo.

— Basta de charla, primito, me voy— justo después, Sai se encamina hacia el fondo del salón y desaparece por una de las puertas.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta toparme con uno de los meseros, el cual me ofrece una bebida que traía en su charola. Al principio pienso rechazarla, pero luego, al acordarme de ti, desecho ese pensamiento y acepto gustoso la dichosa bebida. La tomo entre mis manos y la meneo un poco al no saber con exactitud qué es, pero termino llevando el vaso entre mis labios y me tomo todo el líquido de un solo jalón. No puedo evitar el hacer una mueca de desagrado al sentir como el contenido me quema la garganta y me deja un sabor amargo y seco en ella, sin embargo, poco me interesa.

Al terminar mi bebida todo el mundo deja de platicar y la sala se queda en un completo silencio. Dirijo mi vista hacia el frente y me topo con Gaara, siendo acompañado por ti. El pelirrojo se ve realmente hermoso con ese traje blanco que hace resaltar la palidez de su piel y el rojo sangre de su cabello. Realmente creo que no pudiste haber escogido mejor pareja, ambos son el uno para el otro.

Aunque traté de impedirlo, no puedo el evitar recordar que hace un tiempo, yo también pensé haber encontrado a la persona más importante para mí y que ambos éramos el uno para el otro. Qué iluso fui.

Todavía puedo recordar el olor de su piel, el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío y la manera como me miraba. Con un profundo amor.

Pareciera como si hubiese sido ayer, pero... ya han pasado dos años. Dos largos y tortuosos años en los que por más que me he empeñado en odiarlo, o en mínimo dejar de amarlo, no han servido de nada. Aún lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad de hace dos años. Y eso me duele…

_— Ah... ah... más... más rápido... onegai.___

_— Dios, eres tan estrecho ¡ah!...___

_Dos cuerpos se encontraban recostados sobre una gran cama en el interior de una habitación en penumbras, disfrutando de una salvaje sesión de sexo. El mayor se encontraba sobre el menor con ambas manos apoyadas a los costados de su cuerpo y con la boca se encargaba de succionar fervientemente el cuello de éste, dejándole notorias marcas rojizas que al siguiente día serían imposibles de ocultar. ___

_Ambos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, lo cual sólo lograba excitar más al mayor, y como consecuencia, embestía con más fuerza dentro del cuerpo del contrario. ___

_— ¡Ah!— lanzó un grito de placer el menor cuando el hombre sobre de él tocó justo el punto que lo hacía enloquecer. — Ahí, dale ahí— pidió con la voz entrecortada.___

_— ¿Dónde? ¿Ahí? — preguntó el azabache al tiempo que embestía mayor ímpetu en el mismo lugar.___

_— Ah…— el pelicorto no pudo responder debido al inmenso placer que lo invadió, sólo atinaba a revolverse bajo el cuerpo de su amante y lanzar gemidos llenos de placer.___

_El mayor salió del interior del cuerpo sin previo aviso, ocasionando una mirada de confusión en el contrario.___

_— Voltéate. — fue lo único que dijo.___

_El menor haciendo caso a la petición de su amante, se volteó quedando en cuatro, apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas dándole la espalda y mayor facilidad de entrar a su cuerpo. Sin previo aviso lo cogió de las caderas y se volvió a introducir dentro de él con fuerza, y gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban logró entrar con más profundidad en su cuerpo. ___

_El menor, al sentir que volvía a tocar ese punto que lo hacía vibrar dejó escapar de su boca un grito de éxtasis.___

_Y así comenzó un frenético vaivén en el cual, después de unos minutos, el mayor sintió las contracciones de su amante consiguiendo que su miembro fuese estrujado deliciosamente y, en consecuencia, comenzó a embestir con mucha más fuerza para conseguir que el menor acabara. ___

_Agotado, el chico se dejó caer en la cama y el mayor, como aún no había acabado, dio unas cuantas embestidas más y se derramó en el interior del otro. Igualmente agotado, se dejó caer junto a su pareja. ___

_— Te amo… — le dijo el menor.___

_— Yo también… Sasuke._

Y quien diría, que después de profesarme ese gran amor, lo nuestro se rompería como el más fino y delicado cristal… Pero no te culpo, Al fin y al cabo ella te ofreció todo. Tus sueños, anhelos… Todo aquello que yo nunca pude darte y que jamás seré capaz de hacerlo… ni aunque quisiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[[Continuará]]**_


End file.
